Se o sol não nascer
by Pam Weasley
Summary: E o sol trazia todos eles de volta, um por um. Menos Ron. RonHermione, UA.


_So lately, been wondering_

_Who will be there to take my place_

_When I'm gone, you'll need love_

_To light the shadows on your face_

**Inglaterra, janeiro de 1942**

Abriu a janela e ali estavam seus vasos de flores vazios. O sol já enchia de luz a rua estreita, cegando os olhos dela, que passou dias e mais dias de casa fechada, querendo guardar nessa solidão as lembranças dele. Se amar Ron exigisse viver de recordações, assim ela viveria. Uma semana já havia se passado desde que ela vira a rua pela última vez. Um homem alto e esguio entrou pelo pequeno caminho, as roupas surradas, parecendo cansado. Seu coração se encheu de esperança, sua boca abriu um pouco, tomou ar para agüentar a emoção de ver sua chegada. Mas era o esposo da vizinha que havia retornado ao lar.

_If a great wave shall fall_

_And fall upon us all_

_Then between the sand and stone_

_Could you make it on your own_

Todos estavam voltando. Nos últimos dois anos, cada amanhecer trazia um guerreiro caído de volta ao lar. Um soldado do exército britânico regressava a sua família, trazendo alegria e esperança do fim da guerra. Todos voltavam. Menos Ron. Hermione fechou novamente a janela quando escutou um choro baixo vindo do quarto. O remédio de Rose acabara, junto com o dinheiro. Sua pequena delirava com a dor de cabeça. Foi atendê-la, passar a mão na sua testa, dizer a uma criança de cinco anos que tudo ficaria bem. Ela perguntaria sobre o papai.  
"Papai ainda não chegou, Rose".

**25 de abril de 1938**

- Papai chegou, filha! – A morena exclamou, arrumando os cabelos rapidamente com uma faixa e pegando sua filha no colo. Os cabelos ruivos da menina caíam na testa, enfeitados por uma fita, com uma florzinha seca colada. Hermione caminhou apressada pelo corredor, sorrindo quando viu o marido passar pela porta da sala.  
- Já estão prontas? – O homem perguntou, docemente, dando um beijo nos lábios da mulher e pegando a filha no colo. – Combinei tudo com o fotógrafo! Temos que ir antes de escurecer!  
O sol já se punha quando os três chegaram à praça central da cidade, com suas melhores roupas, exultantes pelo que ocorreria a seguir. A esposa já havia pedido aquilo há algum tempo, mas Ronald sempre dizia que estava sem tempo. Estava sem dinheiro, na verdade, mas ela não precisava saber. Não precisava preocupar-se com mais isso.  
Eles passaram pelas crianças nos balanços de ferro, pelos vendedores de doces e pelos jovens que passeavam com os amigos antes de chegarem ao fotógrafo, o único naquela região. Ron foi até o homem barbudo e velho, mas muito bem vestido, e negociou o preço pelo retrato. Tirou algumas notas do bolso e passou a ele, que as guardou rapidamente e se posicionou atrás da máquina fotográfica.  
A pequena Rose aninhada no colo paterno, que sempre fora seu preferido, saiu acenando para o homem barbudo. Hermione aparecia olhando para a filha e rindo, alegre pelo novo aprendizado. E Ron olhava para a morena, cheio de ternura, de paixão, de carinho.

Anos depois, fitando essa mesma foto, ela se perguntaria como alguém que a amava tanto poderia ir embora.

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

**1º de março de 1943**

Janelas e portas abertas. Era dia de festa, afinal. Conseguiu um pouco de dinheiro lavando roupas para os vizinhos que não tinham mais água. A sua reserva acabaria em poucos meses, então resolveu usá-la para comprar os remédios da filha e um bolo para ele. Um fósforo riscado ardia em cima do glacê branco. Ao lado, a foto que havia sido tirada naquela primavera, que hoje parecia tão distante. O único vestígio que Ron havia deixado, em preto e branco amarelado. O ruivo sorria, com aquela doçura que só ele tinha nos olhos. E se os maus ventos da guerra tivessem afastado esse brilho do seu olhar? E se hoje seus olhos fossem apenas safiras opacas?  
Rose apoiou-se na mesa, querendo soprar o fósforo, mas a mãe afastou-a delicadamente.  
- Nós não vamos cantar "Parabéns"?

Claro que cantariam. Um dia todos eles cantariam juntos, reunidos com a família, como há muito não faziam.

_And maybe, I'll find out_

_A way to make it back someday_

_To watch you, to guide you_

_Through the darkest of your days_

**1ºde março de 1936**

- Meus parabéns, Ronald! – A jovem ruiva atirou seus braços em tono do pescoço do irmão, sob os olhares desaprovadores de toda a família Weasley. Apenas o garoto Potter, agregado da casa, parecia gostar do quanto Ginny era à frente do seu tempo.  
Hermione não aprovava ou desaprovava a conduta da menina. Sabia, apenas, que desejava ser sua cunhada, algum dia. O senhor Granger levantou-se para felicitar o jovem, e ela pensou em seguí-lo, abraçar o ruivo tão efusivamente quanto sua irmã, beijar todas as sardas do seu rosto. Pensar nisso deixava-a em brasas  
Seu pai apertou a mão do garoto e disse alguma coisa sussurrada, que ninguém além dos dois ouviu, mas que fez o jovem encabular-se tanto quanto a morena sentada no sofá. Ron arriscou olhar furtivamente para Hermione, e encontrou-a examinando-o com olhos curiosos, desejando saber o que seu pai lhe dissera.

_If a great wave shall fall_

_And fall upon us all_

_Then I hope there's someone out there_

_Who can bring me back to you_

**10 de março de 1936**

- Você é o pai dela, sabe o que faz. – A senhora Granger sentenciou, deixando cair suas defesas. – Mas ela é tão jovem!  
- Já tem dezoito anos! Oras, querida, se continuar assim, os vizinhos vão achar que Weasley está adiando o casamento!  
Enquanto um casal discutia no quarto principal da casa, o outro permanecia mudo. Até mesmo os olhares eram escassos, ambos evitando que qualquer contato fosse mal interpretado pelo pai da moça. Ouviam cada palavra vinda do cômodo ao lado, e coravam violentamente quando a palavra era "casamento". Ele ainda não havia entendido o que tinha o levado até a casa da namorada.  
- Acho que ela não vai deixar. – Hermione quebrou o silêncio, olhando pela janela da casa, para não precisar encarar os olhos do garoto.  
- Ela não acha que eu posso te dar uma boa vida, não é? – Ele questionou, com a voz mais baixa que conseguiu manter, e a morena virou-se bruscamente, como se houvesse levado um tapa.  
- Não é ela que vai casar! – Exclamou, implorando por compreensão. – Somos nós! E eu acredito que você possa, sim! – Baixou a cabeça novamente quando notou que Ron olhava-a com admiração demais.  
- Gosto de saber que confia em mim, Herm. – Ele disse, com um tom cúmplice na voz. – Não se preocupe. Ela não pode nos separar.  
- Ela pode. É minha mãe. – Apesar de as palavras dele terem mexido com algo dentro dela, tinham de ser razoáveis: seus pais tomariam as decisões.  
- Não, não pode. – Ele afirmou com tanta certeza que fê-la encarar seus olhos. Temendo ser mal interpretado, ele tocou a ponta dos seus dedos na mão macia da jovem.

_Run away with my heart_

_Run away with my hope_

_Run away with my love_

Ela virou-se novamente para a janela, fitando o céu estrelado lá fora. A lua posicionava-se bem em frente à casa, como se quisesse testemunhar qualquer que fosse o veredicto dos Grangers sobre o noivado. Ron aproveitou-se da distração dela para formular as melhores palavras que lhe viessem à cabeça.  
- Sempre que você olhar para o céu, eu estarei ao seu lado. – Sussurrou, aproximando-se o máximo que o encosto do sofá permitia.  
Hermione ofegou baixo com a proximidade, e fitou seus profundos olhos azuis. Ela tinha certeza de que nenhuma mentira passaria pelo filtro do olhar dele. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto do jovem, acariciando a pele da sua bochecha, fazendo com que ele suspirasse.  
- Com licença. – A voz do senhor Granger fez com que os dois se afastassem bruscamente, corados. – Acho que já tomamos uma decisão.  
O ruivo sentia seu corpo pesado demais, e lamentava-se internamente por saber que com certeza sua expressão fácil mostrava todo seu nervosismo. Nenhum pai gostaria de ver a filha casada com alguém pobre, sem condições e medroso, como ele era apenas quando estava diante do pai da namorada. Mas, para a família Granger, algo a mais importava.  
Naquele dia, os dois souberam disso, quando um baixo e vencido "tudo bem" foi dito pelo pai de Hermione.

_I know now, just quite how_

_My life and love might still go on_

_In your heart, in your mind_

_I'll stay with you for all of time_

**19 de setembro de 1943**

- Parabéns, mamãe. – Rose balbuciou, enquanto beijava Hermione no rosto e se retirava para seu quarto. A morena fechou os olhos, agradecendo aos céus por sua filha estar ali, viva, com toda a saúde possível. Agradeceu pelo envelope com dinheiro que seus pais haviam enviado na última semana. Só queria mais um motivo para agradecer.  
Abriu a janela, e viu que as estrelas já enfeitavam a noite do seu aniversário. "Sempre que eu olhar para o céu", pensou, sem precisar completar a frase. Ele estaria ali, toda vez que ela abrisse a janela e o céu estivesse coberto de estrelas. Mas seu desejo era que ele estivesse ali no amanhecer, quando as janelas estivessem fechadas, e o único céu estrelado existente fosse o da última noite, ainda gravado na sua cabeça. Se cada amanhecer trazia para casa um guerreiro, porque nunca era o seu? Fechou novamente a janela.

_If I could turn back time_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could make you mine_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

**20 de setembro de 1943**

O sol fraco de final de verão já iluminava a rua em que Hermione Granger morava. Ela ainda dormia, mas várias outras pessoas já estavam na rua, cumprimentando aqueles que há muito tempo não viam. Era a cena típica do início dos dias no último ano e, se Hermione estivesse acordada, estaria lamentando por esse amanhecer trazer todos ao lar, menos Ron.  
Isso até que o homem ruivo e alto parasse em sua porta.  
Hermione acordou com o som da maçaneta enferrujada do seu quarto sendo puxada por alguém.

* * *

**N/A:** Há, minha primeira UA não podia deixar de ser Ron/Hermione, néam? Muito obrigada à Moonlit, que betou a fic e a Lety, que fez a capa mara! E claro, a Lory Lane e seu chall gato!

Fic para o Projeto Je t'aime, da seção R/Hr do fórum. Ron e Herm merecem!

A música é "Wherever You'll Go", do The Calling, um clássico, hehe.

Reviews, se curtirem a fic ou não! Beijos, amores!


End file.
